L'amour après la résurrection
by Cynder-Verius
Summary: Les chevaliers d'or et les Spectres reviennent à la vie grâce à un pacte entre Athéna et Hadès qui consistera à retrouver Perséphone en échange de la paix entre la Terre et les Enfer. Les chevaliers et Spectres vont enfin laisser libre cours à leur sentiments. Vous aurez plusieurs couples comme Kanon x Rhadamanthe; Milo x Camu, Shura X aiolos; Mu X DM, et bien d'autres encore.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1: Résurrection**_

_**Note de l'auteur:**_ Aucun des personnes de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient, ils ont tous un Masami Kurumada

Je tiens aussi à remercier Cyrus de m'avoir aider à écrire ce chapitre!

* * *

_La guerre sainte était finie depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Les chevaliers de Bronze s'occupaient de la reconstruction du sanctuaire, tous, sauf Seiya qui lui était dans un mauvais état depuis le combat contre Hadès._

_Athéna était à son chevet, après avoir tué le seigneur des enfers et sauvé le monde Seiya ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Ils ont été allongés dans une des chambres d'invités du grand pape afin de s'occuper plus facilement de lui. La déesse espérait qu'il guérirait vite voiture elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre, non pas qu'elle était amoureuse de lui mais il lui était aussi cher qu'un frère._

_Elle humidifia le linge qui était posé sur le devant du valeureux Pégase, quand une ombre apparut derrière elle, ce qui interrompit son action. Saori se retourna pour faire face à cette «menace»._

\- Je te l'ai pourtant bien dit, tu ne peux pas me détruire. Commença l'ombre.

\- Hadès! Si je t'ai déjà vaincu une fois, je peux le refaire! s'exclama Athéna sûre d'elle.

\- Doucement, je ne suis pas venu pour moi battre cette fois. Je suis ici pour te proposer un marché, ou plutôt une trêve.

\- Tu quoi? ... Est-ce encore une de tes fourberies?

\- Non, j'ai bien compris que jamais je n'arriverai à te vaincre. A chaque réincarnation ton pégase gagne en puissance alors que mes hommes non. Je veux que cela s'arrête.

\- Très bien, l'idée de faire un traité me plaît mais je suppose qu'il y a un prix à payer.

\- Je te propose un marché. Ensemble, nous pouvons faire revivre nos guerriers, je ne t'attaquerai plus si tu m'aide à retrouver l'endroit où est enfermer Perséphone.

\- Hum… J'accepte mais afin de prouver notre alliance, je souhaiterais que nous nous réunissions de temps a autre afin d'essayer de créer un « lien » entre mes chevaliers et tes juges. Et je souhaiterais aussi que nous fassions revivre Kanon même si ce n'est pas un porteur d'armure.

_Les deux divinité redigèrent un contrat de paix qu'il signèrent de leur sang. Ensuite, ils allièrent leur pouvoir afin de faire revivre leurs combattants._

_Les chevaliers d'or, le grand Pope, les trois juges et Kanon réapparurent dans le temple du grand pope. Tous furent très surpris de se sentir vivants, mais ce qui les surpris d'avantage était le traité de paix entre les deux dieux. Athéna proposa à son oncle de séjourner quelques jours au sanctuaire, ce qu'il ne manqua pas d'accepter afin de commencer les recherches sur sa dulcinée. Cette décision déplut au chevaliers d'or qui n'avaient pas confiance en le dieu des enfers._

\- Minos, Eaque ! Vous deux, vous retournez aux enfers pour y mettre de l'ordre et pour commencer à vous occuper des âmes des défunt. Rhadamanthe, toi, tu restes ici avec moi. Fit Hadès.

\- Bien maître ! Firent les deux juges en partant pour leur domaine respectif.

_Encore une décision qui ne plaisait guère aux chevaliers, cohabiter avec un juge allait être un vrai défi pour certain._

\- Mes chers chevaliers, je vous demanderai de bien accueillir Rhadamanthe. Demanda Athéna avec la douceur pour laquelle elle si bien connut. Et je voudrais que vous profitiez du fait que vous soyez en vie pour profiter d'être tous ensemble.

_Les chevaliers acquiescèrent en soupirant puis quittèrent le temple pour regagner leur maison. Sauf Rhadamanthe et Kanon restèrent sur place._

\- Tu ne pars pas avec les autres ? questionna la Wyverne.

\- Je n'ai pas de maison. Répondit sèchement le second gémeaux.

\- Vous deux. Fit une troisième voix derrière eux. Vu que cet endroit n'a pas non plus des centaines de chambres, , vous allez en partager une ensemble, expliqua Shion. Et avant que vous ne commenciez à vous plaindre, c'est un ordre donc pas d'enfantillages et Kanon tu rester avec Rhadamanthe pour qu'il ne se perde pas.

_Shion ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il partirent déjà. Ils restèrent bouche bée, déjà que de vivre dans le même sanctuaire allait être dur mais alors vivre jour et nuit ensemble allait sois juste être un enfer soit tout ça allait mener à la mort l'un entre eux. Un long soupire sorti des lèvres de l'ex-marina, il attrapa le poignet du juge et l'emmena jusqu'à leur nouvel appartement._

* * *

_~Pendant ce temps, tu coter de Milo&Camus~_

_Les chevaliers d'or descendaient tous ensemble les marches, chacun quittant le petit groupe a leur maison. Sauf Camus, qui suivait Milo de près, il voulait absolument lui parler de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis si longtemps. Celui-ci l'ignorait royalement depuis leur réveil, bien qu'il avait pourtant essaye tant bien que mal de lui parler ou bien de se faire remarquer._

\- Milo ? Je voulais te parler de…

\- Laisse-moi. Coupa Milo d'une voix sèche.

\- P-Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas pardonné tout ce que tu m'as fait vivre ! D'abord, tu te laisses mourir face à Hyoga. Ensuite, tu viens tuer Athéna en rejoignant Hadès et pour finir tu bien faillit me tuer à Asgard pour aider un de tes amis d'enfance. Et là tu reviens vers moi comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! Je doute qu'à présent l'on puisse qualifier notre relation d'indestructible ou même de fiable. S'exclama le Scorpion dans une colère noir.

\- Milo… Je te demande pardon. Répondit simplement Camus en baisse la tête.

\- Je ne veux pas d'excuses vides de sens. Si tu tiens a t'excuser tu devra me prouver que tu as compris ce que j'ai ressenti. Maintenant, pars avant que je ne décide d'utiliser l'aiguille écarlate !

_Le verseau baissa encore plus la tête et quitta le huitième temple. Au début le premier sentiment qu'il ressentit fut une profonde tristesse. Mais au bout de quelque minute, il releva la tête avec un regard remplie détermination aussi perçant que le regard de Shaka. Il allait tout faire pour récupérer SON Milo… Un léger sourire en coin apparut sur son visage._

* * *

_~ Pendant ce temps, au troisième temple ~_

_Saga, lui, avait rejoint son temple pour d'abord prendre une douche froide afin de se clarifier l'esprit et aussi pour se changer. Après ce petit moment de détente, Saga remonta les marches puis pénétra dans le temple du grand Pope. Il cherchait quelque chose de bien précis, mais ou était l'objet de ses pensées._

_Il finit par trouver l'endroit qu'il recherchait, il entra dans une chambre ou un faible cosmos s'en dégageait. Le premier des gémeaux s'assit à côté du Pégase, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux dans un douce caresse. _

\- Seiya, quand vas-tu te réveiller… ? souffla Le bleuté

\- Saga ? Fit une douce voix derrière lui.

\- Déesse ? Que faite vous ici ? Ne devriez-vous pas être Hadès ?

\- Je lui laisse le temps de s'installer. Saga tu t'inquiète pour Seiya. Dit-elle dans un sourire en posant sa main sur l'épaule du gémeaux. Je vais devoir respecter mais part du marché avec mon oncle, accepterais-tu de t'occuper de Pégase pendant mon absence ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je lui dois bien ça, il m'a ouvert les yeux. Mais puis-je vous posez une question ma déesse ?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Pourquoi nous avons ramener à la vie mais ne pas avoir demandé à ce que Seiya sois soigner?

\- Hadès l'a soigné, mais nous ne comprenons pas pourquoi il ne se réveille pas. Une fois que nous aurons retrouver Perséphone nous nous occuperont de son cas.

\- Merci, déesse.

_Saori sortit de la pièce seuls seuls derrière elle ses deux chevaliers._

A suivre ~~~

N'hésite pas a me laissez un commentaire ! qu'il soit positif ou négatif du moment qu'il est constructif !


	2. Chapter 2

Espace reviews :

_**Sea-Rune :**_ Merci de ton commentaire. 😊  
Je suis dans une période Kanon Rhadamanthe donc je m'en sers de ça pour faire plusieurs couples. Je vais essayer de donner une belle histoire avec Perséphone 😊.

_**Suzuka-san :**_ je te remercie de ton commentaire 😊. Pour le Dohko x Shion tu sera servie dans cette histoire ! Moi aussi je ne peux pas les voir séparer.  
Je me suis aussi dit qu'il était un peu court, je me suis rattrapé sur celui-ci ! je considère aussi Kanon comme un chevalier des Gémeau mais dans cette histoire, tout le monde ne le pense pas encore.  
Je vais corriger au plus vite mon premier chapitre, j'ai déjà écrit plusieurs histoires mais c'est ma première sur saint seiya. Je vais faire plus attention sur les fautes d'orthographe et me faire relire par un beta lecteur 😊  
ton commentaire est constructif et ne m'a pas du tout vexé, au contraire je suis heureuse d'en avoir un aussi intéressant à lire.  
Merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de m'envoyer cette reviews.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Aucun des personnes de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à Masami Kurumada

Je tiens aussi a remercié Cyrus de m'avoir pour ce chapitre

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 : Le combat…_**

_~premier temple~_

_Mu était sûrement l'un des rares chevaliers à être encore surpris d'être de retour parmi les vivants. Mais le bélier n'avait prévu de se reposer qu'après avoir réparé les armures des autres chevaliers. _

_Il n'avait pas confiance en le Seigneur des enfers, malgré le fait qu'Athéna, elle, semblait avoir confiance en lui. Le premier gardien redescendit jusqu'à son temple, il espérait aussi qu'« il » allait bien…_

_A peine pénétra-t-il dans son temple que des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Une petite tête rousse lui rentra dedans en pleurs. Kiki, son jeune disciple était en larmes, il ne semblait pas en croire ses yeux. Quand il avait senti le cosmos de son maître s'éteindre, il avait perdu tout espoir d'un jour le revoir. Il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il allait devoir évoluer seul. Cela semblait irréel ! Alors quand il l'avait vu rentrer dans le temple, son cœur avait raté plusieurs battements. Et maintenant qu'il était ses bras, il savait que tout irait pour le mieux et qu'il ne serait pas seul…._

_Mu le serra délicatement dans ses bras, lui aussi son cœur avait raté des battements en le voyant. Il était rassuré de le voir en bonne santé.  
Kiki resta dans les bras de son maître pendant un long moment, il avait peur que s'il le lâchait, il disparaîtrait de nouveau.  
Le bélier le berça et le garda contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme à cause de ses pleurs. Il alla le coucher dans sa chambre, il était en heureux…_

\- Que c'est mignoooon... Siffla une voix méprisante.

\- Que veux-tu Death Mask ? Questionna l'atlante en essayant tant bien que mal de garder son calme car il ne le portait pas dans son cœur.

\- Shion m'a demandé de t'apporter mon armure. Tu dois la réparer mon petit mouton.

\- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! Pourquoi je t'aiderai ? Je n'ai digéré ta dernière trahison.

\- Ne sois pas si sec Mu, depuis le temps de l'eau a couler sous les ponts. Et puis il y a eu Asgard donc oublions le passer. Dit avec un sourire en coin. Et puis l'ordre viens du vieux Mouton, donc tu n'as pas trop le choix.

_Mu lui lança un regarde aussi froid que le zéro absolu, il prit l'armure du Cancer et lui fit signe de dégager. Mais pour son plus grand malheur, Death Mask en avait décider le contraire et le suivit jusqu'à l'atelier.  
Le bélier commença à travailler sur l'armure, il commença par analyser cette dernière. Il fut surpris que l'armure ne soit pas déjà détruite vue son piteux état. Rien qu'en la regardant, il savait qu'il allait au moins lui falloir la journée entière pour la restaurer.  
Il se mit enfin au travail, les heures défilèrent à une vitesse folle. La chaleur augmentait au fur et a mesure qu'il travaillait la matière, il enleva son haut afin d'être plus à l'aise._

_Le Cancer s'assit sur l'un des tabourets de la pièce, il ne voulait pas laisser son armure seul. Depuis qu'elle avait de nouveau accepté de se battre avec lui, leurs liens s'étaient accrus. Son regard se perdit sur le corps de Mu, ce si parfait corps... Le fait que le Bélier ait enlevé son haut ne faisait qu'attiser son appétit visible dans son regard. Malheureusement l'atlante le fit revenir à la réalité._

\- Aurais-tu l'amabilité de sortir de mon atelier ? Je n'aime pas ta présence ici ni le fait que tu me dévisage ainsi.

\- Je ne partirais pas sans elle mais je peux être t'aider ?

_Il se leva et vint se place derrière le premier gardien, et il plaça une main de chaque coté de Mu. Avec l'une d'elle il attrapa un des outil place sur l'atelier.  
Le pouls du Bélier s'accéléra, il sentait le souffle de Death contre son oreille… Ses pensées commencèrent peu à peu à se brouiller.  
Le Cancer posa son autre main sur le torse musclé du Mouton, il vint déposer un baiser dans le cou de ce dernier. La sensation était si douce, il en avait rêvé mais il n'en n'avait jamais parlé…  
Mu écarquilla les yeux de surprise, au début son corps ne semblait pas vouloir répondre à ses ordres. Sa respiration s'accéléra, son corps trembla, un soupire bien être s'échappa de ses lèvres. « Pourquoi Death faisait ça ?... Pourquoi il y avait tant de douceur dans ce geste… Surtout venant de lui… » Le premier gardien sorti de sa rêverie et le repoussa._

\- Tu fais quoi ? fit Mu

\- Je m'amuse un peu, pourquoi ne pas te détendre un peu ?

\- Pars ! Je t'enverrai Kiki te chercher quand ton armure sera prête !

_Death Mask explosa de rire devant l'énervement du mouton mais il parti en courant avant d'énerver d'avantage ce dernier. Bien que le premier gardien soit quelqu'un de doux et calme, sa colère pouvait être dévastatrice. Et il ne voulait re-goûter a la mort une cinquième fois…  
Il reprit la monter des marches avec un grand sourire et murmura « En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'aime bien le goût du mouton »._

* * *

_~ Du coter de Kanon ~_

_A force de se disputer, les deux dragons s'était séparés. L'ex-marina était partit s'allonger sur la plage de sable fin. Ce lieu était l'un des rare à l'apaiser… Il se demandait presque si n'était pas préférable qu'il dorme ici. Mais bien sûr, il savait que Shion ne le laisserai pas faire.  
Une main vint se poser sur l'épaule du second gémeaux., ce qui eut pour impact de le sortir de ses pensées. Il se retourna afin de faire face a la personne qui lui avait porter ce geste.  
Aiolos, le sagittaire le regardait avec une légère inquiétude dans son regard. Un peu plus loin se trouvait Marine de l'aigle._

\- Je peux me joindre à toi ? demanda l'archer.

\- Si tu veux… Mais tu n'es pas avec Aiolas ?

\- Il s'occupe de préparer l'arène pour notre entraînement. Mais et toi, tu ne devrais pas être avec Rhadamanthe ? Je croyais que tu devais t'en occuper ?

\- Il m'énerve donc je suis parti me calmer.

\- SI jamais tu as besoin de sortir un peu plus longtemps fais le moi savoir, je resterai avec lui.

\- Merci mec. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi moi ?! Pourquoi je dois le surveiller ? C'est vrai quoi, merde ! Je me suis battu contre lui jusqu'à la mort, je pense être la moins bonne personne pour rester avec ce juge de pacotille ! Pourquoi ce vieux bouc veut-il qu'on reste ensemble ? Bon OK, c'est l'un des seul à m'avoir considéré comme un vrai chevalier du gémeau avec Milo. Et il a aussi été l'un des meilleurs adversaires que j'ai pu affronter…

\- Peut-être que Shion pense que vous avez des choses à apprendre l'un de l'autre. Tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions au moment voulu. Au lieu de rester seul viens t'entraîner avec, ça te défoulera et sais un combat permet de se vider l'esprit !

\- Mais c'est ça ! Je vais l'affronter dans l'arène et on va tout mettre à plat ! D'homme à homme !

\- Euh… Kanon ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire… Et puis je pense que ça va plaire à Shi…

\- Merci Aiolos ! Tu m'as été d'une grande aide ! Je vais le chercher de ce pas ! Dit-il en coupa Aiolos dans sa phrase.

_Le gémeau partit en courant chercher son nouveau colocataire laissant seul le sagittaire et Marine. Celle-ci s'approche de son aînée, elle regarda l'air dépité d'Aiolos._

\- Si j'en croix que ce que j'ai vu et entendu, il n'a rien compris… Je pense que ça va mal finir…

\- Oui je le pense aussi… Enfin bon, nous verrons bien. Enfaite Marine, n'as-tu rien à ma dire ?

\- Si, as-tu remarquer que Shura c'est aussitôt enfermer chez lui ? Cela ne lui ressemble pas.

\- Pour lui, laisse-moi faire, je vais m'en occuper. Je sais pourquoi et compte bien l'y déloger. Mais sinon, raconte-moi pour toi et Aiolas, tu lui as déclaré ta flamme ?

\- Non, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre…

\- Eh bien je vais te dicter comment faire…

_Le sagittaire se pencha pour lui murmurer quelques astuces afin de réussir ça mission. Les deux s'échangèrent un sourire complice._

* * *

_~Du coté des divinités~_

_Les deux divinités étaient installées dans une partie reculée de la bibliothèque d'Athéna, ils cherchèrent des informations sur ce qui aurait pas se passer le jour ou Perséphone a disparu. Saori se laissa tomber sur sa chaise avec un d'air dépiter, il n'avait toujours rien trouver…_

\- Dit moi Hadès, tu n'as aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Non, sinon je ne te demanderais pas de l'aide… Ma mémoire a comme été effacée…

\- Bon… Aller voir Zeus ne nous aidera pas car il ne te porte pas dans son cœur…Mais, j'ai peut-être une idée sur qui pourra nous aider.

_La jeune femme se leva brusquement et fouilla dans ses grimoires, le dieu la fixait sans comprendre pour tant d'agitation d'un coup. Elle revient au bout de quelque minute avec un épais livre sur les diffèrent dieu et leur conquête. Elle prit encore quelque minute pour chercher à l'intérieur._

\- J'ai trouvé à qui on pourrait demander de l'aide ! Mnémosyne, fille d'Uranus. Elle est surtout connue pour ne jamais rien oublier. Si le plan de te séparer de Perséphone a été concocté à l'olympe elle doit forcément en avoir entendu parler. Pour le moment c'est notre seul indice.

\- Je dois t'avouer que je suis légèrement impressionné par ta façon de penser.

\- Actuellement elle vit sur terre dans une des anciennes bibliothèques appartenant au dieu. Je vais y envoyer deux de mes chevaliers.

\- A qui pense-tu ?

\- Shun et Hyoga …

* * *

_~Temple du grand Pope~_

Kanon débarqua comme une furie dans ses appartements. Il cherchait Rhadamanthe du regard, et ne le voyant pas dans le salon il alla voir dans la chambre. Le juge était installé confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils de la pièce, il lisait un roman policier qu'il trouvait mauvais. Le gémeau se mit face à lui.

\- Toi ! Va te préparer on va aller dans l'arène !

\- Tu veux déjà mourir ? D'accord. Répliqua le juge avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tais-toi ! Je te laisse cinq minutes pour te changer et me suivre dans le Colisée !

_La wyverne partit se changer, il emprunta une des tenues d'entraînement présentes dans la penderie puis se changea rapidement. Kanon en fit de même.  
Les deux hommes descendirent les marches attirant la curiosité des autres gardiens qui comprirent que ça allait chauffer.  
Aphrodite, étant la plus grande commère du sanctuaire se mit à suivre les deux ennemis de près. Il ne voulait absolument pas manquer le spectacle. Il ne fut pas le seul à les suivre, Milo et Death Mask eux, voulait juste voir un combat digne de ce nom. Ils allèrent tous ensemble au Colisée, les trois commères s'assirent dans les gradins pendant que les deux dragons allèrent au centre de l'arène. Aiolia se mit entre eux pour leur dicter les règles à suivre._

\- Alors pour ce combat, pas d'armure, pas de mortel et surtout, je dis surtout, pas de coups dans les valseuses.

_Les deux se mirent en position de combat. Kanon ne put attendre et il courut vers le juge dans l'idée_ _du lui mettre un coup de pied retourné. Le problème pour lui fut que Rhadamanthe le vit venir et lui bloqua la jambe en l'air. Il avait l'avantage et en profita pour porter un coup de poing au visage de celui-ci. Par chance, il l'esquiva de justesse. Mais il ne put prévoir que la Wyverne lèverais le genou et le lui mit dans le menton. Le gémeau trembla légèrement à cause du choc, et cracha un épais filet de sang.  
Kanon se releva et essuya le sang du revers de la main droite. C'est avec cette même main qu'il décocha un uppercut d'une violence telle qu'elle provoqua une onde de choc dans le stade qui décoiffa Aphrodite qui lança un juron envers le lanceur de l'attaque. Rhadamanthe tomba sur le sol, légèrement sonné... Le jumeau s'assit sur se dernier et en profitant pour lui asséner un enchainement de coups toujours plus violent les uns que les autres.  
Il leva le poing pour tenter de lui porter le coup de grâce mais ce fut sans compter sur la combativité de la Wyverne qui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il attrapa le poing de son adversaire en tirant parti de la puissance qu'il avait mit dedans pour le lui tordre dans un affreux craquement audible dans tout le Colisée et le cri qui en suivit n'en fut que plus glaçant, si bien que les spectateurs pouvaient presque ressentir la douleur. Beaucoup ne purent contenir leurs grimaces y compris les chevaliers d'or qui pourtant avait été habituer de nombreuse blessure.  
Retournant ainsi la situation, Rhadamanthe fit basculer son adversaire sous lui et lui infligea le même supplice que ce dernier lui avait fait subir._

_Après plus d'une heure de combat acharné, ils étaient tous deux à bout de force… Mais aucun d'eux ne voulait abandonner. Leur cosmos qui jusque-là étaient restés à une cadence plutôt « calme » s'enflammèrent tel un brasier. Ils chargèrent une attaque surpuissante afin d'être sûrs que l'autre ne se relèverais pas.  
Les deux foncèrent l'un sur l'autre dans une ultime attaque brandissant leur poing droit sur le visage de leur adversaire. Mais tout ce qu'ils rencontrèrent furent deux mains qui arrêtèrent les coups dans une nouvelle onde de choc qui fissura un peu plus le Colisée…  
Leur deux personnes qui avaient arrêté les coups n'étaient autres que Shion et Dohko, les plus anciens chevaliers que pouvait compter le sanctuaire. _

_Le grand Pope était habituellement de nature très calme mais là il ne pouvait plus contenir sa colère. Il les foudroya d'un regard si noir dont seul Hadès en personne détenait le secret et claqua des doigts, ce qui eut pour effet de les téléporter dans son bureau._

\- Vous vous rendez bien compte qu'avec vos conneries on pourrait repartir en guerre ?! Explosa Shion.

\- Mais c'est lui qui… firent en même temps les deux coupables.

\- Taisez-vous ! Je vous interdis de retourner dans l'arène ! Et désormais je vais vous surveiller avec mon cosmos jour et nuit ! Est-ce bien claire ?

\- Oui…

\- Bien, allez-vous soigner. Et je souhaiterai que vous ne vous fassiez plus remarquer !

_Même si Shion était vieux il avait toujours un fort caractère. Kanon et Rhadamanthe partirent de la pièce sans chercher à discuter… Shion soupira et se calma…_

\- Tu n'y es pas aller avec le dos de la cuillère, même le mauvais caractère de Kanon n'a rien put faire contre le tiens. Rai-t-il.

_L'ex Bélier se leva pour se mettre devant Dohko, il passa ses mains de chaque coter du chevalier. Son regarde était caché par ses long et beaux cheveux._

\- Shion ? l'appela la balance en posant sa main sur la joue de ce dernier.

_Dohko entendit le bruit du verrou, il devina que son ami avait utiliser ses pouvoir télékinésique afin de bloquer celle-ci. Shion posa son front contre l'amure de « vieux » maître.  
Un sanglot retentit dans la salle, la balance commença à légèrement a paniquer. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra.  
_Je suis heureux Dohko… Après tant d'année séparer, on peut enfin se retrouver… Dohko, je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important pour moi…

\- Je t'écoute… lui dit-il en caressant sa joue…

\- Je …

_Shion s'approcha de Dohko qui le regardait avec un tendre sourire. Malheureusement pour eux il n'avait pas prévu que la déesse vienne interrompre ce moment en frappant à la porte…_

\- Shion ? J'ai besoin de vous parler d'une mission pour mes chevaliers. C'est urgent.

_Shion lâcha un léger grognement, pour une fois il se permettait de maudire intérieurement sa déesse.  
Dohko le serra encore quelque seconde contre lui avant de le relâcher. _

\- Nous reprendrons notre conversation ce soir dans mon temple. Murmura-t-il.

_La grand Pope ouvrit la porte a Saori afin qu'elle lui explique sa mission et pour savoir si cela était vraiment urgent…Et oui cela semblait l'être, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle envoie des chevaliers de bronze dans une telle mission…Mais après ce qu'ils avaient réussi à faire ils étaient sûrement les meilleures personnes pour remplir cette mission_

_Au même moment les spectateurs retournèrent dans leur maison respective. Aphrodite jurait encore après Kanon car il avait soit disant commit un crime sans nom en le décoiffant…  
Death Mask lui s'arrêta au premier temple, il voulait savoir comment allait son armure_

_**A Suivre ~**_

_Voila, j'ai essayé de faire un chapitre plus long que le dernier 😊  
__J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas me donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, toute remarque est bonne a prendre si elle est constructive !_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Aucun des personnes de cette fanfiction ne m'appartient, ils ont tous un Masami Kurumada

Je tiens aussi à remercier Cyrus de m'avoir aidé à écrire ce chapitre !  
Et je tien a remercié Suzuka-san qui est ma béta-lectrice et qui m'aide beaucoup à me corriger !

**_Commentaire:_**

**_Suzuka-San:_** Pour commencer, merci de ton commentaire si constructif, ça fait plaisir à voir 😊 !  
Je prends note et je vais essayer de plus m'attarder sur chaque personne pour que l'on connaisse leur pensée et leurs sentiments.  
Kanon et Rhada vont être mon couple principal, mais je vais m'attarder plus sur les autres aussi. Je voulais faire un Kanon rebelle qui ne laisse pas faire et un Rhada qui répond facilement à la provocation.  
Shion et Dohko vont prendre plus de temps car ils n'ont pour le moment pas de chance mais ça va venir! leur tour viendra bientôt! :)  
Je t'avoue que la scène de combat m'a prit pas mal de temps car je voulais vraiment entrer dans les détails.  
Perséphone je compte aussi bien détailler tout son histoire :)  
Pour Mu et Kiki je ne pouvais pas imaginer autre chose qu'une scène de retrouvaille comme ça. Ils sont vraiment mignons, comme un père et son fils.

Merci de ton soutien.

**_Sea-Rune:_** J'imagine les personnes qui parlent de lui comme ça mais au fond il l'aime tous au fond, c'est un peu leur papa X)  
Il n'avait qu'à pas faire les idiots, sur n'énerve pas papa Shion!  
Merci de ton soutien

**_Miss-Plume:_** Merci de ton très long commentaire mais j'y suis habitué venant de toi XD!  
Même si je t'ai déjà répondu par message je vais répondre sur les points négatifs  
Pour le prologue, je te promets de ne plus écouter Cyrius car il m'a dit que c'était juste bien, sur ira le disputer ensemble XD  
Je vais commencer à corriger tout ça, je suis désolé d'en avoir laisser passer autant.  
Pour le prochain chapitre je vais plus me concentrer sur ce que pense les personnages :)  
Pour les coter positif, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus, j'ai fait de rechercher sur la mythologie pour que mon histoire tienne la route : )

* * *

_~ Temple du Bélier ~_

_Mu avait terminé l'armure il y avait quelque heure à peine. Elle lui avait pris non seulement la journée mais aussi une bonne quantité de sang. Voulant juste se reposer un peu, il s'assit sur une chaise et posa sa tête contre l'établi préalablement rangé et nettoyé. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et il plongea dans un profond sommeil._

_Il dormait encore à l'arrivée du cancer. Ce dernier en profita pour l'admirer quelques secondes. Minutes ? Non, là il l'avait regardé pendant au moins une heure. N'étant pas un enfant très sage, il décida de se rapprocher de la créature de ses rêves. Il goûta à nouveau au cou de Mu avant de se perdre sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient douces, si douces que ça le rendait fou. L'odeur du bélier le rendait ivre. Depuis combien de temps aimait-il Mu ? Depuis leur enfance sûrement. Avant, ils étaient proches, jusqu'au jour où son maître l'avait fait devenir l'assassin qu'il voulait qu'il soit._

_Il souleva délicatement son mouton et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Là, il l'allongea et le couvrit avant de partir. Ou plutôt d'essayer car Mu le tenait en dormant. Death Mask s'allongea alors à ses côtés pour profiter encore de sa présence._

« Quand il se réveillera, je vais me bouffer une de ces claques. Mais je vais prendre le risque, murmura-t-il en caressant la joue de Mu. Si seulement tu te souvenais. »

_Il repensa au passé, quand il venait à peine d'arriver au sanctuaire. Il était à peine âgé de dix ans. Son maître était le pire que l'on pouvait avoir. C'était un être odieux et mauvais dans le fond. Il lui répétait toujours que s'il voulait vivre, il devait faire partie des forts et que seul le pouvoir permettait d'être respecté. Alors Angelo s'était caché derrière ce masque, devenant une personne horrible et cruelle. Mais le Mu d'avant était le seul à savoir qui il était au fond de lui. Il était l'une des rares personnes qui le respectait un peu, avec Aphrodite et Shura. Et maintenant, il avait perdu l'estime de Mu en se liant à Hadès. Il ne voulait pas le tuer, mais il devait le faire pour aider sa déesse. Au fond, il espérait qu'un jour, Mu se souvienne de la promesse qu'il lui avait faite il y a de cela douze ans, quand Mu l'avait sauvé enfant. Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'endormit aux côtés de son beau bélier._

* * *

_~ Temple du Grand Pope ~_

_Kanon et Rhadamanthe marchaient en direction de leurs appartements. Le poignet du gémeau lui faisait toujours atrocement mal._

_Une fois dans leur pièce privée, le gémeau parti prendre une douche. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à son poignet. Même s'il avait d'autres blessures, seule celle-ci le faisait vraiment souffrir. Il soupira. Il n'était pas très doué pour les soins. La douleur finirait bien par passer, non ?_

_Il soupira encore en sortant de la douche, se sécha et retourna dans le petit salon en marmonnant qu'il avait mal. La Wyverne, qui en avait ras-le-bol de ses jérémiades, soupira et le força à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il lui demanda de ne pas bouger et partit dans la salle de bain pour revenir avec une trousse de soin. Il s'assit à côté du gémeau et avant que Kanon ne pose la moindre question, il utilisa son cosmos pour soigner l'articulation fracturée. Lors de cette opération, il restait attentif à toutes les expressions de Kanon pour ne pas le faire souffrir davantage. Il finit par mettre de la pommade et un simple bandage. Kanon n'en revenait pas. Son pire ennemi était en train de s'occuper de lui ! Et il était doux en plus !_

« Pourquoi ? » se demanda Kanon.

_L'ex-marina ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait radicalement changé son comportement avec lui. L'une des raisons les plus probable était qu'il ne voulait sûrement pas prendre les foudres de Shion sur la tête, et encore moins celles d'Hadès. La seconde était qu'il essayait de se rapprocher de lui pour cohabiter dans de meilleurs termes._

_Les yeux du gémeau se posèrent sur Rhadamanthe, puis sur ses cheveux, ses yeux, son torse et ses bras musclés. Il se mit une claque mentale. Non mais il regardait quoi là ?!_

« Je vais prendre une douche. Repose-toi un peu » dit-il en se levant.

_Voyant que Kanon était perdu dans ses pensées, Rhadamanthe quitta la pièce et le laissa tranquille. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. L'eau coulait sur sa peau meurtrie par les multiples coups pris plus tôt dans la journée. Un long soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres. L'effet de l'eau sur ses blessures lui faisait du bien et décontractait ses muscles. Il resta un long moment sous la douche afin de profiter au maximum de ce moment de bien-être. Quand il en sortit, il soupira de nouveau en réalisant qu'il se trouvait au sanctuaire sans ses affaires et qu'il ne pouvait pas envoyer de message à ses frères d'arme sans demander de l'aide à son maître._

« Kanon doit sûrement avoir des affaires à me passer ou bien savoir ou je peux en trouver » pensa-t-il.

_Il enfila une serviette autour de son bassin afin de se cacher un minimum et sortit de la pièce. Son regard se posa sur son colocataire qui semblait encore perdu dans ses pensées._

« Kanon ? »

_Le gémeau releva la tête, et aussitôt ses joues passèrent au rouge vif. Voir le juge seulement vêtu d'une serviette était une vision… spéciale. Kanon se remit une claque mentale. Non mais il regardait quoi là encore ?! Enfin, il ne l'avait pas loupé vu le nombre de bleus qu'il avait sur le corps._

« Kanon, aurais-tu des affaires à me passer ? demanda Rhadamanthe.

\- Hum…

\- Kanon ? l'appela de nouveau le juge en claquant des doigts devant lui.

\- Hum… Hein ? Quoi ?

\- As-tu des vêtements propres pour moi ?

\- Euh… Regarde dans l'armoire, y'a plein de fringues. »

_Rhadamanthe alla fouiller dans ladite armoire. Il prit une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir et alla s'habiller dans la chambre._

_Kanon se leva. Il devait penser à autre chose ! Il décida donc de se rendre chez celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami : Milo. Il ne prit pas la peine de prévenir son colocataire, et partit en courant vers le huitième temple._

* * *

_~ Temple du Verseau ~_

_Le maître des lieux faisait les cent pas. Il cherchait des façons de reconquérir Milo. Mais le scorpion n'acceptait toujours pas de lui adresser la parole. Il fallait donc être astucieux. La guerre était déclarée et son cerveau allait devoir fonctionner à 100% s'il voulait réussir._

_Camus s'assit sur son canapé et réfléchit à ce qu'aimait Milo. La musique ? Non, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes goûts musicaux et il ne voulait pas lui gâcher un concert. Les randonnées ? Hum… intéressant, mais trop tôt, pensa-t-il._

« Je vais devenir fou ! soupira-t 'il.

\- Tu l'es déjà, mon cher ami, roucoula une douce voix derrière lui.

\- Que veux-tu Aphrodite ? fit-il en se mettant sur la défensive.

\- Je connais ton problème et je pense pouvoir t'aider , chantonna le bleuté.

\- Comment te dire ? Tes plans sont trop…

\- Directs ? Mais jusque-là, ça a toujours marché ! dit-il fièrement. Donc, tu veux mon aide ou pas ?

\- Non, je peux m'en sortir seul.

\- Très bien. Tu reviendras dans moins de trois jours me voir pour me demander de te montrer la voie à suivre ! railla-t 'il en quittant la maison. »

_Il avait probablement (pour éviter la répétition avec le sûrement de la phrase suivante) raison. Dans trois jours, il aurait sûrement besoin de lui, mais Camus ne voulait pas qu'on lui dicte ses actions. Il voulait essayer par lui-même. Il regarda autour de lui pour se souvenir des choses qu'ils avaient faites ensemble. Tant de bons souvenirs. Maintenant, il comprenait vraiment pourquoi son meilleur ami lui en voulait. Il l'avait abandonné alors qu'il aurait dû se battre pour leur amitié. Lui qui avait tant fait la morale à Hyoga pour qu'il ne se laisse pas contrôler par ses sentiments, il n'était pas mieux aujourd'hui._

_En parlant du loup, son disciple et Shun arrivèrent dans sa maison zodiacale. Hyoga n'en cru pas ses yeux. Camus, son maître, était de nouveau en vie ! Pourtant, en venant ici, il n'avait croisé aucun chevalier._

« Maître ! Je suis si heureux de vous revoir ! Comment se fait-il que vous soyez en vie ? commença-t 'il à peine arrivé.

\- Bonjour, Hyoga. Bonjour, Shun. Athéna et Hadès ont conclu un traité de paix, et pour finaliser le pacte, ils nous ont faits revenir à la vie. Je suis aussi heureux de te revoir. »

_Camus regarda les deux jeunes chevaliers. Ils avaient bien changé depuis la dernière fois. Leurs cosmos étaient beaucoup plus puissants que le sien à présent. Et leurs présences, leurs façons de se tenir étaient d'une élégance divine._

« Je vous remercie encore, Maître. Sans vous, je ne serais pas la personne que je suis maintenant, dit-il en s'inclinant.

\- Hyoga, la seule personne que tu dois remercier, c'est toi-même. Je n'ai fait que te montrer la voie. Mais tout le reste, c'est toi qui l'as fait. Je suis fier de toi.

\- Merci Maître.

\- Hyoga, profite de tes retrouvailles avec Camus pendant que je vais récupérer la mission, dit Andromède avec toujours une grande douceur.

\- Tu es sûr, Shun ?

\- Hyoga, profite ! Rejoins-moi quand tu auras fini. »

_Shun fit alors volteface et partit en direction du bureau du Grand Pope, toujours en souriant. Hyoga le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision puis se retourna vers le verseau pour reprendre leur conversation._

« Les autres sont aussi de retour ?

\- Oui. Je suis étonné que tu ne les aies pas croisés en montant.

\- Non, personne mais je pense deviner qui fait quoi. Aiolia ne doit sûrement plus lâcher Aiolos et Marine est très certainement à leurs côtés. Death Mask doit être avec Shura et Aphrodite. Saga avec Kanon. Shaka va bientôt avoir la visite d'Ikki. Mu est avec Kiki. Aldébaran dans le colisée avec les nouvelles recrues. Dohko et Shion doivent parler du bon vieux temps et je pense que Milo doit se trouver chez vous

\- Saga et Kanon ne se sont toujours pas parlés depuis leur retour. Pour Milo, il n'est pas ici non plus. Dis-moi Hyoga, Shun et toi, vous êtes… hésita Camus.

\- On est quoi ?

\- Non rien, laisse. Accepterais-tu de manger avec moi ce soir ? Bien sûr, si tu souhaites inviter Shun, il est le bienvenu. »

_Camus regarda fixement Hyoga. Lui aussi semblait avoir des problèmes d'amour. Enfin, c'était plutôt lui le problème. Cela se voyait clairement que Shun l'aimait, mais son disciple n'était pas le plus doué pour percevoir les sentiments des autres. Une idée germa dans la tête de Camus. Peut-être que parler à Andromède l'aiderait à trouver une solution pour se rapprocher de Milo.  
Hyoga réfléchit quelques minutes pour être sûr qu'il n'avait rien prévu ce soir, puis il acquiesça avec un sourire. Maître et disciple restèrent ensemble pendant environ quarante minutes à parler des aventures du plus jeune._

« Pour le repas, je demanderai quand même à Shun mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'opposera à un festin avant de partir en mission.

\- Très bien. Va le rejoindre pendant que je prépare tout.

\- Bien Maître. A tout à l'heure.

\- Au fait, Hadès est avec Athéna. »

_A cette information, Hyoga détala comme un lapin pour retrouver Shun. Sûrement était-il inquiet de savoir que le Seigneur des enfers se trouverait à proximité de Shun. Camus eut un petit sourire. Hyoga était vraiment aveugle, comme lui l'avait été. Tel maître, tel disciple._

* * *

~ Du côté de Shun ~

_Shun termina donc sa montée seul. Il entra dans le treizième temple et chercha le bureau de l'ancien Grand Pope. Il se demanda si Shion était de retour lui-aussi. Un fois devant le bureau, Andromède regarda l'heure. Dix-huit heures, il avait trente minutes d'avance. Il décida donc d'aller se poser un peu dans le salon juste à côté du lieu de rendez-vous._

_La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était de nature sobre. Le jeune guerrier divin s'assit sur un canapé fort confortable et ferma les yeux. Une aura sombre s'approcha de lui, le cosmos camouflé. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Shun. Ce dernier ouvrit ses beaux yeux verts et sursauta en voyant qu'Hadès le fixait._

« Bonjour Andromède. Je souhaiterais te parler. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide » dit-il d'un ton très calme.

_Le Chevalier de Bronze regarda un moment le Dieu des Enfers, méfiant. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? S'il était présent, c'était que Saori l'avait forcément invité. De plus, Camus leur avait parlés d'un traité de paix entre les Enfers et la Terre. Il pouvait au moins se permettre de l'écouter. Shun leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui d'Hadès. Il vit dans celui-ci qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal._

« Je vous écoute, finit-il par dire en affichant un sourire de malaise. Mais vous devez me promettre de ne pas faire de mal ni à Saori, ni à mes amis, ni même détruire la Terre.

\- Je te le promets, répondit Hadès en soupirant et en s'installant à ses côtés. Je vais en avoir pour un moment, le temps de tout t'expliquer.

\- J'ai encore une demi-heure avant mon rendez-vous avec Athéna, donc j'ai le temps. »

_Leur discussion dura environ vingt-cinq minutes. Le Seigneur des Enfers expliqua ce pourquoi il avait besoin de Shun, ainsi que certains termes du contrat. Au début, Andromède n'était tellement pas enjoué à l'idée d'exécuter son plan mais ils échangèrent afin de modifier quelques petites choses. Une fois tout ça fait, ils signèrent un contrat avec leur sang._

« J'aimerai que personne ne soit au courant de notre échange, intima Hadès.

\- Je ne comptais pas en parler à qui que ce soit. Ne vous en faîtes pas. »

_Shun se leva et s'inclina devant le Dieu avant de partir rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous. Il frappa et attendit qu'on lui permette d'entrer. Il s'inclina poliment devant le groupe de trois personnes qui se trouvait devant lui. Athéna se retourna vers le chevalier divin et lui fit signe de s'asseoir devant eux._

« Vieux Maître, je suis si heureux de vous revoir en bonne santé !

\- Moi de même, Shun, dit-il en arborant un grand sourire.

\- Avez-vous prévenu Shiryu ? Il sera tellement heureux de vous revoir !

\- Je vais lui envoyer un message de la part d'Athéna pour lui dire qu'il doit venir pour une mission importante. Mais pour le moment nous devons parler de la mission.

\- Bonjour Shun. Tu es seul ? commença Athéna.

\- Pour le moment oui, mais Hyoga va arriver. Il a retrouvé Camus et je leur ai laissés un peu d'intimité. »

\- Bien, on va commencer sans lui. Nous avons besoin que vous vous rendiez dans une des bibliothèques des Dieux. Nous avons localisé le lieu où elle se trouvait mais ce n'est pas précis. Avec vos armures divines, vous pourrez vous rendre dans cet endroit sans risquer de mourir. Il faudra trouver Mnémosyne. Elle est la seule à pouvoir nous aider à retrouver Perséphone.

-D'accord.

\- Je t'ai préparé une liste de questions à lui poser. Tu devras me rapporter toutes les réponses.

\- Bien, je ferais de mon mieux. »

_Athéna sourit a Shun. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis quelques jours et cela lui faisait plaisir de le revoir. Elle s'approcha de lui avec un sourire._

« Je vois que tu portes un collier ? Qui te l'a offert ? demanda-t 'elle en pointant du doigt la petite chaîne en argent.

\- Hein… Euh…. C'est Hyoga qui me l'a offert il y a quelques jours….

\- C'est mignon ! » rit-elle.

_Shun sourit à Saori et rangea son collier dans son tee-shirt afin que personne d'autre ne le voit.  
De son coté, Shion n'était toujours pas rassuré. Faire confiance à celui qui avait essayé de la tuer, et accessoirement détruire la terre, ne lui semblait toujours pas une bonne idée. De plus, elle prenait le risque de sacrifier un de ses chevaliers divins ! Et le Grand Pope ne souhaitait qu'aucun chevalier ne souffre davantage ! Dohko posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le calmer. Lui non plus n'aimait pas tout cela, mais il ne pouvait pas s'opposer à Athéna._

_A cet instant, Hyoga frappa à la porte et entra dans le bureau. Il fit un rapide salut aux personnes présentes et vint s'asseoir près de Shun. La déesse lui réexpliqua la mission._

« Je pense qu'avec les informations que vous avez données, on ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à trouver cette bibliothèque. Mais quel genre de question allons-nous lui demander ? demanda Hyoga.

\- J'ai donné à Shun la liste des questions. Je vous fais confiance pour les lui poser, ajouta-t 'elle.

\- Très bien. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de nous, nous avons des choses à faire avant de partir.

\- Oui, vous partirez demain matin. Shion vous remettra les documents avant votre départ. »

_Hyoga se leva et tira Shun en dehors de la pièce. Andromède fit un au revoir à tout le monde et suivit son ami._

« Shun, tu l'as vu ?

\- Qui ?

\- Je parle d'Hadès.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Nous devons faire confiance à Saori. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

\- Moi, je n'en suis pas si sûr. »

_Shion fixa l'avatar de sa déesse en espérant qu'elle allait bientôt partir pour qu'il puisse reprendre là où il s'était arrêté avec Dohko. Ce qu'elle finit par faire après une heure de conversation inutile._

* * *

_~ Temple du Capricorne ~_

_Shura s'était enfermé dans sa maison depuis leur résurrection. Il ne voulait pas affronter le regard d'Aiolos, ni celui d'Aiolia. Aphrodite avait bien essayé de le faire sortir, mais le Capricorne lui avait bien fait comprendre que, s'il tenait à sa belle chevelure, il avait plutôt intérêt à déguerpir rapidement. Et comme par magie, le Poisson avait disparu._

_Un cosmos familier pénétra dans son temple. Il essaya de cacher le sien mais en vain. La personne entra dans son salon sans qu'on l'y invite et se positionna devant lui. Le Sagittaire n'avait pas l'intention de sortir d'ici sans son ami. Il s'assit à côté de lui. Shura tenta de se lever pour partir, mais la puissante main d'Aiolos le bloqua sur le canapé._

« Bon, il faut qu'on parle. Je sais que tu t'enfermes ici à cause de ce qui s'est passé il y a maintenant plus de treize ans.

\- …

\- Shura, c'est du passé. Tu as fait ce qui était juste pour toi.

\- Tu es fou de me pardonner.

\- Oui, je suis sûrement un peu fou comme nous tous. »

_Aiolos réfléchit pendant quelques minutes. Il repensa à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée. Une idée germa dans l'esprit de l'archer. Il tourna son regard vers Shura et lui fit un grand sourire. Grâce à Kanon, il avait maintenant une bonne idée._

« Écoute, j'ai peut-être une idée pour nous défaire de cette histoire. Viens avec moi, on va régler tout ça maintenant ! »

_Aiolos prit doucement le poignet du détenteur de l'épée magique. Il l'emmena dans un lieu qui lui était bien familier. Le Capricorne ouvrit grand les yeux en reconnaissant le Colisée. Mais quelles étaient les intentions de son aîné ? Le Sagittaire s'approcha de lui, toujours avec le même sourire…_

* * *

_~ Temple du Lion ~_

_Le Lion cherchait son frère partout mais il ne le trouva nulle part. Il commençait à s'inquiéter lorsque Marine vint poser sa main sur son épaule. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur le fauteuil et fit de même._

« Ton frère avait quelque chose à régler ce soir. Il m'a proposée de te tenir compagnie.

\- Oh, je vois. Merci ! Mais j'ai trois questions, la . La première, quand es-tu allée lui parler ?

\- Quand il a ressenti le cosmos troublé de Kanon sur la plage.

\- D'accord. Seconde question. Depuis quand vous vous connaissez ?

\- Depuis longtemps, rit l'Aigle. Je le connais depuis que je suis arrivée au sanctuaire. Il a assisté à mon premier combat. A cette époque, il me donnait pas mal de conseils pour me battre. J'ai créé un lien amical avec lui à ce moment-là.

\- Maintenant que j'y repense, tu es arrivée quelques années avant sa mort. Maintenant la dernière question. Jeux vidéo ou film ?

\- Les deux, on a toute la soirée. Et j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi. »

_Marine sortit de son sac une petite boite emballée avec soin. Le lion étant un enfant dans l'âme, il sautait sur place, impatient de voir son cadeau._

_Il ouvrit la boite et en sortit un jeu vidéo. Un énorme sourire apparut sur son visage. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait avoir ce jeu ! Aiolia sauta dans les bras de Marine et la serra aussi fort que possible. Elle crut même l'entendre ronronner contre sa joue. Puis le Lion alluma la console et lança le jeu. C'était parti pour une longue soirée !_

_Marine savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas conquérir le cœur du lion en une soirée. Mais pour le moment, cette soirée les rapprocherait un peu. Et puis, elle avait en partie élevé Seiya, donc les jeux vidéo, ça la connait pour le plus grand malheur du cinquième gardien qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qui aller se passer._

_Le chevalier d'argent jetait des œillades aussi souvent que possible vers son beau lion. Rien ne lui échappait. Ses expressions, ses sourires, ses petites mimiques… Elle aurait voulu que cet instant dure une éternité car la présence d'Aiolia la réconfortait par rapport à sa crainte d'être seule. Elle avait toujours Shina, même si cette dernière essayait de la tuer chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient. Voir le gold sourire lui réchauffait le cœur, lui qui n'avait plus souri ainsi depuis la perte de son frère. Elle tenta un léger rapprochement en posant sa tête contre l'épaule du lionceau._

_Aiolia rougit à ce contact. Il la regarda et posa sa main sur sa tête pour lui faire une caresse. Mais dans sa maladresse, il donna un léger coup dans son masque et le fit tomber. Il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le visage de la jeune femme en face de lui. Marine était d'une grande beauté, il en resta sans voix. Son esprit se scinda en deux. D'un côté, il la trouvait magnifique ! Et de l'autre, il se rappela que retirer le masque d'une femme chevalier était une des pires choses pour elle. Il se recula très vite et s'inclina pour s'excuser._

« Je suis désolé Marine. Je… Je… Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé ! J'ai pas fait exprès !

\- Aiolia… Je vais rentrer ! » dit-elle en s'enfuyant.

_Pendant sa fuite, Marine réalisa qu'il n'y avait plus que deux solutions. Soit elle devait le tuer, soit ils devaient s'aimer. Au fond, elle espérait qu'il ait oublié cette règle. Mais même si c'était le cas, elle savait bien que, tôt ou tard, quelqu'un le lui rappellera._

* * *

_~ Temple de la Vierge ~_

_Shaka interrompit sa méditation en sentant le cosmos de quelqu'un entrer chez lui. Cette essence ne lui était pas inconnue. C'était celle du Phénix. Le seul être l'ayant fait douter sur ses connaissances._

_Le regard sombre d'Ikki se posa sur l'hindou et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres._

« Alors ? demanda le phénix.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Heureux de revenir parmi les vivants ?

\- Hum… Shaka prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Je dois avouer que oui. Cela aurait été dommage de partir sans avoir pu revoir l'être qui m'a fait douter. »

_Ikki fit quelque chose que même l'être le plus proche de Dieu ne pouvait pas prévoir. Il s'assit dans une position de méditation. Shaka fut très surpris mais le considéra comme une preuve que le jeune homme voulait simplement passer du temps avec lui. Même si cela le perturbait encore plus, il ne voulait certainement pas rater un moment comme celui-ci._

_Ils se mirent à méditer ensemble pendant une heure et demie. Suite à cela, la réincarnation de Bouddha lui proposa de rester manger avec lui ce soir. Ikki se plaignit que méditer par terre n'était pas agréable. Il ajouta même que cela faisait « mal au cul ». Shaka le disputa légèrement d'utiliser de tels termes dans son temple._

_Le fait d'être si près de lui provoquait quelque chose en Shaka, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Il ne s'y connaissait pas du tout en sentiments humains. Il avait passé tellement de temps à méditer seul qu'il avait perdu ce savoir qui ne pouvait s'acquérir qu'au contact des autres._

_Ils passèrent une bonne soirée à parle. Ikki lui raconta ses voyages à travers le monde, mais aussi son inquiétude face au traité de paix entre les Enfers et Athéna. Il lui expliqua également qu'il était, pour le moment, le seul des bronzes à être au courant, car Saori lui en avait parlé juste après l'avoir signé._

_L'hindou resta un moment perplexe. Il avait lui aussi quelques inquiétudes sur tout ça mais il voulait croire en sa Déesse, même si se sacrifier était ce qu'elle faisait de mieux. Il proposa à Ikki de lui communiquer ce qu'il savait et d'enquêter ensemble sur les raisons qui poussaient Hadès à faire ça. Mais au fond, ce n'était qu'une sorte d'excuse. Faire ça lui permettrait sans doute de trouver une réponse à ce drôle de sentiment. Malheureusement, tant qu'il ne mettrait pas le doigt dessus, certaines de ses attaques ne fonctionneraient plus. Pour le moment, Phoenix resterait chez lui jusqu'à la fin de leur enquête._

* * *

_~ Temple du Scorpion ~_

_Kanon s'était réfugié au huitième temple, cherchant à s'éloigner de Rhadamanthe. Il savait que Milo l'accepterait volontiers chez lui. Le Scorpion était ce qui était le plus proche d'un ami pour lui._

_Milo l'accueillit à bras ouvert. Il le laissa entrer et lui proposa d'aller s'installer dans son salon. Une fois installé dans cette pièce, le second gémeau remarqua qu'Aphrodite était aussi présent. Il s'assit donc aux côtés du poisson. Le huitième gardien revint avec un pack de bières et un jeu de Uno. Il s'assit aux cotés de Kanon et distribua les cartes._

« Alors, comment ça se passe avec ton beau juge ? demanda Aphrodite en se rapprochant de Kanon. Et tu dois tout nous raconter dans les détails !

\- Mais il s'est rien passé ! fit-il en se mettant sur la défensive.

\- Oh allez, raconte-moi tout, personne ne le saura , continua-t 'il en le collant.

\- Toi t'es la pire commère que le Sanctuaire connaisse, explosa de rire Milo. Si tu lui dis le moindre truc, tout le monde le saura le lendemain !

\- Si je suis venu ici, c'est justement pour arrêter de penser à lui et me détendre, dit Kanon en posant un +4 à Milo. Bleu.

\- Tu sais, je suis le Dieu de l'amour. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là ! chantonna Aphrodite.

\- Mais fous-lui la paix ! grogna Milo en rajoutant un +4. Aphrodite soit t'as un +4, soit tu pioches.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Il n'y a pas le feu ! Et puis, comment ça se passe avec Camus chou ? demanda Aphrodite en rajoutant un +4. Rouge.

\- Il ne se passe rien, comme d'habitude. Mais y'a combien de +4 dans ce jeu ?! cria le scorpion en voyant le gémeau en poser un autre.

\- Ne change pas de sujet ! s'énerva le poisson.

\- Ouais, ne change pas de sujet Milo chou, ricana Kanon.

\- Pourquoi ça a dérivé sur moi en fait ? A la base, on parlait de Kanon et de son juge qui vont dormir dans la même chambre ce soir. »

_Il mit son dernier +4, Aphrodite fit de même._

« Jaune, Uno.

\- QUOI ? s'écria le maître des roses. Je n'étais pas au courant ! Kanon, demain tu me rejoins dans mon salon à 8h30 pour me raconter ta première nuit de folie ! Vert, Uno.

\- Mais ça va pas la tête ! Il va dormir sur le canapé ! s'exclama Kanon accompagné d'un grognement

\- Quoi ! Il est déjà privé de sexe ? Mais tu es horrible Kanon !

\- Bon, vous savez quoi ? Pensez ce que vous voulez, mais on peut continuer la partie et faire un poker derrière ?

\- Bah en attendant, après toi, pioche vingt cartes, rit Milo de plus belle.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Allez-vous faire voir ! balança-t-il déprimé en piochant. »

_Le groupe rit de bon cœur et profita de la soirée à jouer ensemble. Discrètement, le poisson notait des petites informations sur Milo. Il allait tout de même aider Camus dans son dos.  
Kanon, quant à lui, profitait enfin d'un bon moment._

_Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, le groupe fut rejoint par Aldébaran et Saga qui se joignirent à la partie. Le premier gémeau s'assit aux côtés de son frère. Les deux jumeaux discutèrent enfin. Kanon n'avait pas encore tout pardonné à son frère. Mais en voyant ses efforts envers lui, il ne pouvait pas vraiment rester fâché. Au fond, il lui en voudrait toujours un peu mais il restait son frère et ils devaient essayer de se faire le plus de bons souvenirs ensemble._

_Le groupe enchaîna les +4, et encore une fois ce fut Kanon qui se les mangea toutes pour son plus grand malheur._

« Mais vous vous foutez de moi ?! Attends, on change de jeu la là ! Je vais vous mettre la misère au poker ! »

_Le groupe explosa de rire et commença à ajouter des gages aux perdants de leurs parties. Saga et Aldébaran enchaînaient les gages. Ça ne déplaisait pas vraiment à Aldé qui les faisait toujours en riant. Aphrodite taquina tout le monde afin d'avoir des ragots toujours plus intéressants !_

_La soirée se finit entre trois et quatre heures du matin, mais la plupart eurent la flemme de rentrer chez eux donc restèrent au huitième temple pour le plus grand malheur du maître des lieux._

* * *

_~ Temple du Verseau ~_

_Camus avait cuisiné un bon repas. Il attendait maintenant les deux bronzes. Ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure qu'avait donnée Camus à Hyoga. Ce dernier proposa d'aller préparer la table, laissant donc Shun et son maître seuls._

« Shun, pourrais-je te parler un instant ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- As-tu des sentiments pour Hyoga ?

\- Euh… Eh bien…. On… Je… bégaya Shun en devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Enfin, j'ai toujours eu une petite attirance pour lui, mais il ne s'en est jamais rendu compte. Mais juste le fait de rester à ses côtés me rend heureux. Je suppose que ce n'est pas votre véritable question.

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas comment me réconcilier avec celui que j'aime. Il m'en veut de ne pas l'avoir compris et de l'avoir trahi.

\- Camus, je ne suis qu'un gamin comparé à vous, mais pour pouvoir lui montrer vos sentiments, il faut commencer par enfin vous libérer de votre passé. N'est-ce pas ce que vous avez toujours répété à Hyoga ? Une fois ça de fait, vous devez lui prouver que vous l'aimez. Vous souvenez-vous du premier cadeau qu'il vous a fait ? Offrez-lui quelque chose qui aura la même valeur sentimentale, expliqua Shun avec son doux sourire.

\- Je préfère écouter tes conseils plutôt que ceux d'Aphrodite, sourit Camus.

\- C'est prêt ! cria Hyoga au loin. Dépêchez-vous, j'ai faim moi ! »

_Camus soupira. Son disciple n'avait visiblement pas appris les bonnes manières. Il allait de toute façon bientôt reprendre son entraînement et son éducation ! Shun posa sa main sur l'épaule du maître des glaces._

« Je suis sûr que vous trouverez ce qu'il faut faire pour vous réconcilier avec Milo. Je vous souhaite bonne chance.

\- Merci, Hyoga a de la chance de t'avoir à ses côtés. Il finira bientôt par comprendre lui-aussi. Maintenant, allons le rejoindre. »

_Le repas se passa très bien. Hyoga racontait tous ses voyages à son maître, et comment il avait battu Poséidon puis Hadès. Il était comme un enfant. Camus souriait en écoutant les histoires du blond._

_Une fois la soirée passée, ils allèrent se coucher sans savoir ce qui se passait dans le Colisée._

_A suivre_

* * *

Voila ! Ce chapitre a pris un peu plus de temps à sortir mais avec les cours c'était un peu plus dur de bosser. Mais là je repars pour 6 semaines d'entreprise donc les chapitres arriveront beaucoup plus rapidement !

N'hésitez pas à commenter, que le commentaire soit positif ou négatif tant qu'il est constructif je suis preneuse :) !

J'ai juste une petite question pour le prochain chapitre : - qui vous aime y ai du citron ou pas ?


	4. Chapitre 4

Note de l'auteure: Bonjour à tous, désolée d'avoir mis du temps à sortir ce chapitre mais j'ai été pas mal occupé. Sachez juste que trois chapitres sont presque finis donc la suite arrivera beaucoup plus vite 😊.  
Je tiens à remercier ma béta Suzuka-chan qui m'aide beaucoup  
Mais aussi Cyrus qui m'aide aussi énormément.

* * *

_**~ Colisée ~**_

Shura regardait Aiolos avec une grande incompréhension. Il se demandait ce que ce dernier avait derrière la tête. L'ainée s'avança vers lui et posa doucement ses mains sur ses épaules, un frisson le traversa de part en part. 

_« - Écoute-moi Shura, je veux que tu m'affronte._

_\- Commentaire!?_

_\- J'ai compris ce qui te rongeait de l'intérieur, tu t'en veux toujours de m'avoir tué._

_\- Je… Oui. Tu as perdu la vie et ton honneur a été bafoué par ma faute. Ton frère a été maltraité à cause de cela._

_\- Je sais tout ce qui s'est passé. Je souhaiterai que tu m'affronte pour que l'on règle tout ça._

_\- Je ne comprends pas._

_\- Je veux que tu me montres que ta lame ne s'est pas émoussée depuis notre dernier combat._

_\- Aiolos…_

_\- Je pense qu'après ce duel, tu comprendras ou je veux en venir. Pour ce combat nous n'aurons pas le droit à nos armures. »_

Sur ces mots, Aiolos se mit en position face à Shura, ce dernier n'avait toujours pas accepté mais le sagittaire, dont la tête était aussi dure que son armure, n'allait pas lui laisser le choix. Il fonça sur lui pour lui porter le premier coup, ce dernier ne l'évita pas et tomba sur le sol.

«Shura! Bats-toi! Et laisses sortir tout ce que tu as sur le cœur! » L'espagnol se releva, gonflé d'une volonté nouvelle portée par les mots de son frère d'arme. Il avait peut-être raison, ce combat pouvait peut-être être aider. Il hésitait, se souvenait encore de cette tragique nuit, du sang qui coulait sur ses mains, du visage d'Aiolos le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il fallait l'avouer, il avait peur que cela recommence. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas venir le sagittaire lui porter un nouveau coup dans l'estomac qui le renvoya au sol. 

_« - Shura ça suffit! Reprends-toi, tu réfléchis trop! »_

Il le releva et l'aida à se tenir debout devant lui. Ensuite, il le prit par le visage pour croiser son regard.  
Un silence s'installa entre eux. Le capricorne secoua la tête. Il avait mûri, il avait quand s'arrêter pour ne pas le blesser.  
Il se mit enfin en position de combat et prit une grande inspiration.  
Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Aiolos, son adversaire se réveillait enfin. Ils allaient tous les deux pouvoir faire sortir les peines et les résoudre ensemble.  
Les deux commencèrent à s'affronter. Shura avait décidé de ne pas utiliser Excalibur mais pour autant qu'il ne retenait pas ses coups.  
Les coups fusèrent entre eux. Le capricorne porta un coup de poing dans le ventre de l'archer pour se venger de celui qu'il avait reçu. Cette dernière attaque fut bloquée, et son adversaire tourna sur lui-même pour le projeteur au loin.  
Shura se servit de son élan pour faire une roulade et ainsi se relever plus facilement. Pendant cette action, le sagittaire fonça sur lui, tel un rapace qui aurait repéré sa proie. Mais il savait que son élan ne pouvait pas éviter les coups d'État.  
Ce détail ne n'échappa pas à l'attention aiguisée de Shura qui se propulsa poing en avant, et cette fois toucha belle et bien sa cible. Le coup fut d'une grande violence. Ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre.

_« - Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as pardonné! cria-t-il en important un coup sur le visage de l'archer._

_\- J'ai mes raisons de ne pas t'en vouloir. Répondit-il en crachant un peu de sang._

_\- Lesquels?_

_\- Écoute, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu ne comprendras pas ce que je veux dire pour le moment. Mais quelque chose a choisi un déjà changé, tu me regarde plus souvent en face. »_

Shura écarquilla les yeux. Il était vrai que maintenant qu'Aiolos le faisait remarquer, il arrivait à regarder, sans avoir ce sentiment de culpabilité.  
Le plus vieux posa sur l'épaule de son frère d'arme et lui sourit tout en se réparant. Le temps se s'arrêta, Aiolos posa son front contre celui de Shura. Les deux se regardèrent et se sourirent, même si l'espagnol ne savait pas encore tout il se sentait déjà mieux en présence de son aîné. 

_« - Je ne t'en veux pas, certes j'ai perdu treize ans de ma vie mais maintenant que j'ai obtenu une deuxième chance, je profite d'elle chaque instant. Et je ne veux pas vivre dans la rancœur. J'ai une requête. Comme tu t'en veux je peux te proposer de te faire pardonner, aide-moi à rattraper le temps perdu. »_

Il lui sourit, d'un sourire contagieux pour le capricorne. Plus les minutes passèrent mieux il se sentait, même si tout n'était pas encore clair, le sagittaire venait que mettre un premier bandage dessus. Quelque chose a choisi que Shura avait longtemps enfoui au fond de lui venait de ressurgir à la surface. Mais il était encore trop tôt pour se laisser prendre pas ses émotions. Ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il allait bel et bien aider Aiolos à rattraper tout ce qu'il avait manqué. Il lui fallait bien ça. Ils reprirent ensemble la route vers leurs maisons respectives. 

* * *

_****_

_**~ Temple de la balance ~**_

Dohko avait proposé à Shion de venir chez lui pour passer la nuit.  
En passant par le temple du scorpion, tous deux avaient caché leurs cosmos pour ne pas se faire voir, sinon ils n'auraient jamais réussi à passer la soirée tranquille.  
Un fois arrivé dans sa maison, Shion, attrapa le poignet de l'équilibre pour le forcer à s'arrêter. 

_«- Maintenant que nous avons enfin un peu de temps seuls j'aimerai te parler de quelque chose a choisi l'importance, voire vital pour moi. »_

La balance s'inquiéta, son ami n'avait pas l'air bien. Il le tira vers son salon. Ils s'assirent ensemble face à face sur le même canapé. Il analysa son ami et remarqua que ce dernier semblait, stressé. 

_« - Ici nous aurons plus de tranquillité. Je t'écoute, explique-moi ce qui te tracasse._

_\- Habituellement, c'est plutôt à moi que tu te confie. Fit-il remarquer en souriant._

_\- Allons Shion, Les rôles changent. _

_\- Dohko, ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à dire. Commença-t-il. À notre époque cela aurait été mal vue de le dire. Mais maintenant que les mentalités ont changé, je ne veux plus cacher ce que je ressens pour toi. Dohko, je t'aime depuis presque le premier jour de notre rencontre. Tu as toujours été différent des autres et tu m'as toujours attiré. Je sais qu'en tant que chevalier nous devons faire passer Athéna avant tout, mais après deux cent soixante-trois ans de loyaux service je pense que nous pouvons faire une légère impasse sur le règlement. »Ajouta-t-il afin de se justifier._

Dohko l'écouta tout le long de son discours, au fur et à fur ce celui-ci son grand sourire. Il s'approcha de Shion et le prit contre lui en le serrant de toutes ses forces.  
Il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de l'ex-bélier, beaucoup trop court au goût de ce dernier qui revint en demander un beaucoup plus long et surtout beaucoup plus gourmand. 

_« - Shion, ce sentiment est réciproque. Je t'aime. Et je vais dire quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais penser, au diable le règlement. Si tu savais à quel point ta confession me rend heureux, je n'aurais jamais pensé un jour entendre ces mots sortir de ta bouche. »_

Sur ses mots la balance embrasse fougueusement le grand pape. Suite à ça, ils se regardèrent pendant un moment. Dans leur regard sur pourrait y percevoir l'envie d'aller plus loin afin de se prouver leur amour. 

_**~ Citron ~**_

Dohko se leva, attira doucement Shion contre lui afin d'embrasser le plus tendrement possible. Comme plutôt ce baiser devint très vite plus demandeur, la raison les quitta peu à peu pour laisser place à la folie de l'amour.  
Le bélier sentait son cœur devenir léger comme une plume, il avait toujours eu peur de se déclarer. En imaginant ce qui allait suivre ses joues virèrent au rouge vif.  
Cette réaction eut pour effet d'agrandir le sourire de la balance. Il lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste tendre avant d'approcher de nouveau son visage du sien. Lentement les deux chevaliers rompirent le baiser, Ils se dévorèrent du regard. Dohko n'aurait jamais imaginé que les lèvres de son amant seraient si douces.  
Le souffle presque coupé, Shion passa sa principale droite dans la longue chevelure de l'équilibre tandis que son autre autre principal caresser le dos.  
Le gardien du septième temple rompit le baiser pour venir s'attaque au cou du Bélier. Tout en descendant il lui murmurait des mots doux.  
L'atlante laissa échapper aux multiples soupirs de bien être quand son compagnon commença à lui mordiller le coup. Ses mains glissèrent le long du corps musclé du chinois. Doucement il lui enleva son haut afin de toujours approfondir les caresses.  
Une langue chaude se faufila entre celles-ci, venant caresser celle de l'ex-gardien qui ne retient pas un gémissement.

__

_«__\- Shion, je t'aime mais si nous continuons je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter. Murmura la balance._

_\- Alors pourquoi t'arrêter? Répondit simple Shion avec un doux sourire.__»___

A ces mots, les deux se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Shion poussa Dohko sur le lit et se plaça au-dessus de lui. Il entreprit de doux baisers tout le long de la torse de ce dernier. Il était loin d'être le doux petit agneau que tout le monde croyait.  
Ce changement de position ne se déplut pas au tigre qui se laisse entièrement entièrement faire. Un vrai dire il adorait voir son amant prendre les devants. Il laissa échapper à quelques gémissements rauques.  
Shion enleva le pantalon de Dohko et commença à embrasser son ventre. Puis il revint l'embrasser tout en glissant ses mains sous le dernier sous vêtement de son amant. Cela a pour effet de faire lâcher un gémissement de surprise quand il commença à entamer de longs va et vient.

Au bout de quelques minutes Dohko renversa la situation et se débarrassa de l'intégralité des vêtements du Bélier. Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour admirer le corps de son amant, puis il revint à l'attaque des lèvres de ce dernier. Après de longues minutes à l'embrasser, il brisa doucement le baiser. Un filet de salive apparut entre leurs lèvres. Le chevalier d'or de la Balance contempla son Bélier: les joues rouges, le souffle haletant et les yeux voilés par le désir. Mais maintenant il allait attaquer la partie la plus dure. Il avait une boule au ventre. Dohko avait peur de blesser Shion mais il savait que pouvait importer ce qu'il ferait, il aurait mal au début.

Le bélier remarqua l'absence de son amant, il comprit aussitôt ce à quoi il pensait. Pour le rassurer il vint lui voler quelques doux baisers. Il n'avait pas peur d'avoir mal, il savait que Dohko ferait tout pour être le plus doux possible. Il présente deux doigts devant la bouche de son hôte.  
Le grand Pape les suçota quelques instants avant que ce dernier ne les retire pour venir les placer plus bas. Doucement il lui écarta les jambes pour faire entrer un premier doigt.  
Shion ne se plaignit pas, certes c'était une sensation fort inconfortable mais pas insurmontable. Sa réaction changea quand le deuxième doigt entra, ce dernier ouvrit grand les yeux mais aucun fils ne sortit de ses lèvres. Il commença à faire de doux va et viens en espérant qu'il finisse par s'y habituer. Pour l'y aider, il entama un mouvement de va et viens sur le sexe dressé de celui qu'il aimait.

Après quelques minutes, Dohko arrêta sa douce torture, retira doucement ses doigts. La Balance rapprocha les jambes de son amant au plus proche de ses hanches. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, appréhendant le moment. Il agrippa ses épaules quand il sentit Dohko rentrer doucement en lui, en prenant son temps. Shion se détendit bien rapidement et donna un coup de bassin léger pour lui faire comprit qu'il pouvait commencer à bouger. Ils s'embrassèrent avant de commencer à bouger.

Peu à peu les coups ont été de plus en plus rapides et de plus en plus fort. Leurs gémissements retentissaient dans tout le bâtiment. Ils avaient perdu le contrôle de leur raison, Dohko essayait toujours d'accélérer les coups pendant que Shion essayait d'accumuler tant bien que mal à lui. Il lui griffa tout le long du dos. Les deux étaient se libèrent dans un dernier gémissement rauque.  
La balance se retira doucement de son partenaire puis s'allongea à ses côtés et le recouvrit d'un drap pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Les deux étaient enfin enfin heureux, deux cent quarante-trois ans d'attente et maintenant qu'ils pouvaient enfin s'aimer comme il était toujours rêvé.

___«__\- Je t'aime mon bélier._

_\- Je t'aime aussi mon tigre.__»_

Shion s'assit d'un coup et regarda la fenêtre, son regard s'assombrit légèrement.

__

_« - Deux des chevaliers d'or son entrain de se battre! _

_\- Je sais… Aiolos et Shura. Fit Dohko en s'asseyant._

_\- Nous devons les arrêter! _

_\- Non ! dit-il en empêchant Shion de se lever. Comparé à Kanon et Rhadamanthe, eux ne s'entre-tueront pas. Fais leur confiance… »_

Le grand pape soupira, Dohko avait raison, il pouvait faire confiance au Sagittaire. Il se rallongea donc aux côtés de son amant et l'embrassa passionnément avant de se laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée.  
La balance sourit en regardant, l'ex-bélier dormir, accompagnateur pour une partie d'être sûr que le combat qui opposait le Sagittaire et le Capricorne soit bien fini sans qu'il y ait de mort avant de s'endormir. 

* * *

_****_

_**~ Temple du Scorpion ~**_

La nuit passa au sanctuaire mais le réveil fut très dur pour ceux qui avaient élu domicile dans le temple de Milo. Bien sûr, vu les litres d'alcool qu'ils auraient consommé c'était sûr qu'ils auraient énormément de mal à se lever.  
Milo fut le premier à ce réveillé, il prépara le petit déjeuner, et ne manqua pas de réveiller en douceur ses frères d'arme. Il laissa tomber plusieurs casseroles sur le sol. L'effet souhaite n'en fut que plus drôle.  
Saga et Kanon avaient sauté du canapé et s'étaient mis en position de combat, Aphrodite était tombé du canapé dans un hurlement de peur qui termina en hurlement de douleur.  
Le seul qui ne se réveille pas fut Aldébaran, quand il dormait, rien ne pouvait le réveiller.  
Le scorpion explosa de rire et déposer le petit déjeuner sur la table devant ses amis. Bien évidemment les trois victimes ne se firent pas prier pour insulter Milo de tous les noms.

__

_« - En fait, Kanon tu ne devais pas rester aux côtés de Rhadamanthe? questionna Aphrodite._

_\- Euh… _

_\- Oui, j'ai entendu votre conversation dans le bureau du grand pape. Ajouta Saga._

_\- C'est que… Je pense qu'il sait se débrouiller seul. Répliqua Kanon._

_\- Oui, c'est vrai. Sauf si bien sûr il est parti se promener et que les autres chevaliers l'ont vu. Il aurait pu se mettre à l'attaquer et vu qu'Hadès lui a ordonné de ne pas se battre avec les chevaliers ils n'auraient pu facilement le blesser assez gravement. Ce qui voudrait dire que l'alliance entre les deux divinités s'en trouverait compromis et que Shion pourrait venir te tuer pour avoir tout gâché. Mais après je comprends que ça ne t'intéresse pas. Insista Milo_

_\- QUOI?! Hurla Kanon en filant comme un voleur._

_\- Sadique. Firent Saga et Aphrodite._

_\- Oui, je sais. »Répondit le scorpion avait un grand sourire. »_

Les trois chevaliers éveillés mangèrent le déjeuner ensemble dans le calme. Après avoir fini de déjeuner Saga quitta le groupe mais comptait bien les retrouver plus tard. Quant à Aphrodite, il avait décidé de rester avec Milo toute la journée pour connaître tous ses secrets. 

_«- Tu comptes partir quand? Demanda Milo_

_\- Tu n'oserais pas mettre une aussi belle créature telle que moi à la porte? dramatisa Aphrodite._

_\- Eh bien bizarrement, si. _

_\- Mais tu es si cruel! Gémit le poisson._

_\- De toute façon on se retrouve dans quelques heures._

_\- L'alcool m'a fait oublier certaines choses, peux-tu me rappeler?_

_\- T'as vraiment une mémoire de poiscaille. Sur sort en ville cette après-midi, Athéna nous a dit de profiter de notre nouvelle vie et c'est donc ce que nous allons faire._

_\- Eh! Je ne te permets pas de m'appeler comme ça! Et cela te dérangerai si j'invitais d'autres personnes?_

_\- Fait ce que tu ve… »_

Le gardien du septième temple n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Aphrodite avait déjà disparu. Milo haussa les épaules. Ce poisson était vraiment bizarre quand il s'y mettait. Il leva les yeux vers le onzième temple. Il se demandait si Camus avait compris le message qu'il avait fait passer. Il détourna le regard en soupirant. Beaucoup de choses lui manquaient. Une larme parcourut son visage. 

_\- «Camus…»_

En entendant le Taureau se réveiller, il secoua la tête et lui fit un sourire. Il lui expliqua que les autres étaient partisans et partagea le déjeuner avec lui.

* * *

_****_

_**~ Palais du Grand Pape ~**_

Kanon courut à toute vitesse vers sa chambre, il entra à l'intérieur comme une furie. Personne dans le salon. Il courut dans la chambre, personne. Il rentra dans la salle de bain et tombe nez à nez avec un Rhadamanthe dans la douche. L'eau coulant le long des crevasses naturelles de son corps éveillèrent quelque chose en Kanon. Les pensées du Gémeau se brouillèrent en quelques secondes, il ne se rendait même pas compte des mouvements qu'il faisait.  
Il s'approcha et posa doucement dans le dos du juge et doucement caresser ces derniers.  
Un frisson parcourut la Wyverne, il se retourna et attrapa brusquement celui qui lui avait fait ça et le plaqua au mur. En voyant que c'était Kanon, le juge se figea et le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
Ils restèrent sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes, l'eau glissant le long du visage de Rhadamanthe pour venir continuer sa route sur celui du second gémeau.  
Les douces lèvres de la marina vinrent trouver leurs places contre celles du juge. Les bras de Kanon se placèrent intuitivement autour du cou du juge, qui plaça les siennes autour de la taille de son… Ennemi? Le baiser dura plusieurs minutes, une durée suffisante pour leur faire perdre la raison. La langue de Rhadamanthe vint caresser les lèvres de Kanon afin de demander l'accès pour approfondir le baiser.  
Ce dernier a reçu les en entre-ouvrant. Les mains du gémeau glissèrent le long du dos du juge, cherchant à entrer en contact avec chaque parcelle de peau.

Mais la réalité revint quand ils entendent frapper à la porte de leur chambre. Kanon se sépara très vite et sorti de la pièce rendue Rhadamanthe seul.  
Ce dernier ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, «qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête?» se demanda-t-il. Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre «c'était juste une erreur. »Se dit-il. Voulant oublier ce moment, il a décidé de terminer sa douche à l'eau froide mais les questions défilaient dans son esprit: «Pourquoi avait-il répondu à ce baiser?», «Pourquoi n'avait-il pas trouvé ça désagréable? »,« Non, c'était juste une erreur! »Se répétât-il.

Pendant ce temps, Kanon s'était rapidement séché et changé pour aller ouvrir la porte. Shion entra dans la pièce de vie et s'assit sur une chaise. 

\- «Bonjour Kanon. Je venais voir si tout se passait bien avec Rhadamanthe, j'ai senti ton cosmos troublé. Il y a un problème? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non ! Tout se passe bien! Il ne se passe rien de bizarre ici. Paniqua l'ex-marina.

\- Alors pourquoi paniques-tu?

\- Je ne panique pas! Je… Je… Je voudrais savoir si je peux me séparer de lui, juste une journée?

\- Hum… Oui, mais s'il lui arrive quelque chose tu as choisi en seras tenu pour responsable. » 

Kanon n'écoutant que ce qui l'intéressait cria un merci et partit en courant hors de la chambre.  
C'est à ce même moment que le juge sorti de la salle de bain. Il regarda le grand Pape qui lui souriait. 

_\- «Bonjour Rhadamanthe._

_\- Bonjour Shion._

_\- Je suis venu voir comment ça se passe entre toi et Kanon._

_\- Nous ne nous adressons pas réellement la parole donc nous pourrions dire que ça se passe bien._

_\- J'ai vu que tu lui as apporté des soins sur son poignet. Je te remercie de ta patience._

_\- Je l'ai soigné pour éviter que notre prochain combat se termine en deux minutes trente._

_\- Vous êtes incorrigible. Soupira Shion »_

Le juge lui proposa de rester prendre le petit déjeuner avec lui, Dohko les rejoignit peu de temps après. Le deux furent surpris de voir la Wyverne aussi calme, il respectait vraiment la volonté d'Hadès de ne pas se battre avec les autres chevaliers.  
Shion et durent partir afin de remettre les derniers documents a Shun et Hyoga pour leurs voyages. 

_\- « Il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine. Murmura Shion._

_\- Il faudrait qu'ils arrivent à le comprendre ces deux idiots. Ajouta Dohko en passant son bras autour de son amant. »_

Il vint lui voler un très léger baiser, bien trop court au goût de Shion. Celui-ci décida de lui apprendre comment faire en lui donnant le plus long baiser qu'il ait pu faire, au plus grand plaisir de la balance. 

* * *

_**~Temple du Bélier~**_

La nuit avait particulièrement été relaxante pour Mu, qui avait rêvé qu'il était dans les bras de quelqu'un qui prenait soin de lui et le cajolait.  
Il s'était senti si bien jusqu'à ce que quelque chose disparaisse très tôt dans la matinée. Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'il n'était pas dans son atelier, mais dans sa chambre. De plus, il vit que le lit avait une étrange forme. En effet le matelas avait la marque de deux personnes, ce qui était assez étrange du fait qu'il dormait habituellement seul. Ça ne pouvait pas être Kiki car la forme était bien trop imposante pour un si petit garçon.  
Mu essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait pu faire mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il se souvenait qu'il avait terminé l'armure de Death Mask et qu'il avait voulu se reposer un peu. Mais qui avait bien pu le ramener dans sa chambre ? Cela ne pouvait toujours pas être Kiki, trop petit et pas assez fort pour le porter.  
La personne avait fait attention à ne laisser aucun indice. Mu se sentait bizarre, il avait envie de ressentir la même chose que dans son rêve.  
Un bruit de fracas le fit sortir de ses rêveries, il se changea et alla voir ce qui se passait dans son salon. Comme il l'avait deviné c'était Kiki qui essayait de lui préparer le petit déjeuner.

__

_\- « Kiki, je m'occupe de ça, va faire tes exercices en attendant._

_\- Quoi ? Mais je pensais que j'aurais le droit à quelques jours de repos pour profiter de nos retrouvailles ?_

_\- Bien essayé mais on profitera d'être ensemble après ton entraînement ! »_

Kiki fit une moue triste mais Mu ne céda pas, il ébouriffa les cheveux du petit apprenti et le poussa vers la porte. Le rouquin fit un grand sourire et courut s'entraîner dehors.  
Mu fit un rapide tour dans son atelier, il vit que l'armure du Cancer avait disparu. « Cela voudrait dire qu'il est possible que ce soit Death Mask qui m'a ramené dans sa chambre ? Pensa-t-il. »  
Vue ses dernières actions envers lui c'était possible. Mu essayait de se souvenir la dernière fois que Death avait été gentil avait lui sans compter ce qui c'était passer hier. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes ils s'entendaient bien, le Cancer était très différent jusqu'à ce que le maître de ce dernier décide de le séparer de tout ce qui pouvait être source de bonheur. Quand Angelo était revenu quelque année plus tard, il n'était plus du tout le même… Il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre, de mauvais et sadique.  
Un grand frisson le traversa, leur amitié avait complément changée ce jour-là. C'est à peine s'il lui adressait un regard.  
Après un long soupir, Mu retourna dans la cuisine pour réparer les bêtises laissées par Kiki et faire un vrai petit déjeuner. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que les dégâts causés par le futur Bélier étaient comme dans ses souvenirs. Cet enfant pouvait être un véritable désastre quand il le voulait. 

_\- « Mes pauvres murs, comment il a fait pour en mettre sur le plafond ? »_

Il regarda tout autour de lui et vit des choses très étranges. Il ne préférait même pas se demander le pourquoi du comment il avait fait ça. Il s'approcha pour voir que le plat préparé aurait dû être… Des crêpes ? Il nettoya tout avant de cuisiner de vrais crêpes. 

* * *

_**~Temple du grand Pope~**_

Shun et Hyoga arrivèrent vers dix heures, au même moment que Shion et Dohko.  
Les deux chevaliers de Bronze les saluèrent et entrèrent dans le bureau pour récupérer les informations liées à leur mission.

_\- « Bon, après une longue analyse de la mission, nous en avons déduit que le voyage ne sera pas de tout repos. Mais nous avons essayé de vous proposer le trajet le moins dangereux. Commença Shion._

_\- Par contre, nous avons peur que certain des chevaliers noirs se soient regroupés dans ces lieux. Donc ce que vous pouvez faire, c'est un peu de ménage par là. Nous vous en serons reconnaissant, Ajouta la Balance._

_\- Donc on a une double mission. Soupira Hyoga._

_\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous feront ce qui en notre pouvoir pour mener à bien cette mission. Dit-il Shun avec son sourire habituel._

_\- Merci à vous deux. Nous avons quelque objet à vous remettre avant de partir. Pour commencer voici la carte qui vous guidera, de la nourriture et surtout de quoi garder contact avec nous. Continua le Grand Pope._

_\- Je souhaiterai qu'avant chaque passage difficile vous nous envoyiez vos coordonnées mais aussi qu'à chaque crépuscule vous nous donniez votre état de santé. Insista Dohko._

_\- Bien, cela ne semble pas si compliqué ». Fit Shun. »_

Les deux chevaliers divins se séparèrent les objets pour éviter que les sacs ne soient trop lourds.  
Ils saluèrent une dernière fois les deux chevaliers d'or avant de partir, leur voyage n'allait clairement pas être de tout repos. 

_\- « Es-tu inquiet, Shion ?_

_\- Oui, les montagnes qu'ils vont devoir passer sont vraiment dangereuse. J'espère qu'ils ne tomberont pas sur une embuscade._

_\- Ils sont plus fort que de simples chevaliers noirs. Rassura Dohko._

_\- Ce n'est pas eux qui m'inquiètent. Mais plutôt les gardiens de la bibliothèque._

_\- Quel Gardien ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas s'ils sont toujours en vie, mais Zeus aimait tellement cette femme qu'il a ordonné à ses gardes de la protéger de tout intrus qui oserait s'approcher de ce lieu. Expliqua Shion._

_\- Espérons qu'ils aient tous disparus. »_

Dohko soupira, maintenant que Shion lui avait expliqué tout cela, il comprenait les inquiétudes de son amant. Ils espéraient vraiment que leur déesse savait ce qu'elle faisait. Et surtout ils espéraient qu'Hadès n'avait rien prévu de mauvais, leur confiance envers le dieu n'était pas des plus fortes. 

* * *

_****_

_**~Temple du Verseau~**_

Camus était assis depuis maintenant une heure dans son canapé à écouter Aphrodite parler en boucle de la soirée à laquelle il avait participé hier soir. Il lui raconta tous les détails qu'il avait notés sur Milo.

_\- « Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé ton aide. Au contraire, je me souviens de t'avoir dit clairement non._

_\- Camuuuuus, laisse-moi t'aider mon chou, surtout que tu vas venir avec nous cette après-midi. Milo m'a dit que je pouvais inviter qui je voulais, et ça sera toi et mon petit Angelo. Saga va inviter Mu, Aldébaran préfère s'entraîner aujourd'hui._

_\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que je vienne._

_\- Tu es sûr ? Milo aime sortir, et puis il se pourrait que vous vous retrouviez seul pour discuter._

_\- Tu… Tu es vraiment fourbe que tu t'y mets !_

_\- C'est tout un art mon cher glaçon._

_\- Je viendrais. Mais avant je dois finir de faire le futur cadeau pour Milo._

_\- Un cadeau ! Raconte ! »_

Le Verseau se mit une claque mentale, pourquoi avait-il dit cette fichue phrase devant la pire commère du sanctuaire ? Il devait trouver un moment de ne pas lui en parler. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, il fixa le poisson avec son air impassible habituel.  
Aphrodite sentit une vague de froid lui traverser le corps. Il remarque que Camus venait de geler ses magnifiques cheveux ! 

_\- « Comment oses-tu ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi !_

_\- Tu n'as qu'à aller prendre une douche chaude, la glace fondra aussitôt sans avoir abîme tes cheveux. Maintenant part. »_

Le gardien du douzième temple sortit en colère de chez Camus, qu'avaient-ils tous avec ses beaux cheveux ? Il allait en rester là pour le moment mais tôt ou tard il fera céder le glaçon. Ainsi il aurait toutes les informations qu'il voudra.  
Camus retourna dans une partie de son temple que peu connaissaient. Au sous-sol se trouvait un petit atelier, il retourna à son travail. Il avait entrepris de sculpter un scorpion dans une glace éternelle. Il avait concentré pendant plusieurs heures son cosmos pour créer, non une glace éternelle mais un cristal pur. Il y mettait tout son cœur, c'était l'un des moyens les plus efficace pour montre à Milo son amour.

Quelques heures passèrent et un petit groupe de chevalier se regroupèrent, le groupe était constituer de : Milo, Aphrodite, Death Mask, Mu, Camus, Kanon, Aiolos et Shura. Les autres n'avaient pas pu venir, Aldébaran et Aiola avait décidé de s'entraîner, quant à Saga, il avait des choses à faire et pour Shion et Dohko, il était introuvable et sans aucun doute occuper. Quand Shura arriva pour rejoindre le groupe, il fut très bien accueilli, ils étaient tous contents de le voir enfin sortir de chez lui et avec un sourire qui plus est ! 

_\- « Tu auras des choses à me raconter mon cher Shura. Fit Aphrodite._

_\- Oui mais plus tard. »_

Le groupe se déplaça en ville pour profiter de la journée chaude d'été, beaucoup trop chaude pour Camus qui avait du mal à la supporter.

__

_\- « Bah alors le glaçon, on n'aime pas la chaleur de la Grèce ? Se moqua Death Mask._

_\- Je vois que même après trois morts, ton humour laisse à désirer. Et pour information je vais bien. Répliqua Camus._

_\- Vous n'allez pas commencer ! gronda Mu. Camus, ne lui réponds pas et toi Death' fiche lui la paix ! »_

Les deux se séparèrent afin de ne pas se faire plus « disputer » par Mû. Shura se moqua de son ami le Cancer, c'était rare de le voir obéir à quelqu'un. C'est ce qui éveilla la curiosité du capricorne et du poisson. Ces deux-là se mirent à l'écart du groupe pour concocter un plan pour en savoir plus.  
Cette mise à l'écart intrigua Aiolos qui s'approcha des deux chevaliers. 

_\- « On dirait bien qu'Aphrodite t'a contaminé. Tu vas devenir aussi une commère Shura. Fit l'archer._

_\- Eh bien, j'aimerais voir Death Mask heureux. Si on peut lui donner un coup de pouce. Expliqua Shura._

_\- Tu pourrais nous aider, tu ressembles à Cupidon. Ajouta Aphrodite. A trois on peut faire des miracles !_

_\- Quelles sont les personnes viser ? Questionna Aiolos très curieux du complot._

_\- Milo, Camus, Death Mask et Mu. Détailla le poisson._

_\- Des personnalités pas faciles, mais je vous conseillerais de laisser le temps faire pour Mu et Death'. Si on essaye de forcer les choses notre Bélier va se braquer et fuir. Fit remarquer Aiolos._

_\- Donc on se concentre que sur Milo et Camus ?_

_\- Je vous conseille de vous concentrer sur cette journée et de laisser les choses se faire par elle-même. Gronda l'ainé._

_\- Mais je suis le dieu de l'amouuuuuur ! »_

Aphrodite et Shura semblait déçu mais le poisson n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Maintenant le Sagittaire allait surement le suivre comme son ombre. Mais il avait un plan et Shura allait l'aider à distraire Aiolos pour faire ce qu'il a prévu de faire. 

_\- « Vous n'avez pas fini de faire des messes basses ! cria Milo au loin._

_-Bougez-vous ou on vous abandonne ! Ajouta Angelo._

_\- Je n'aime pas le regard que nous lance Aphrodite. Fit remarquer Kanon._

_\- Tu fais bien. Rétorqua le douzième garde. »_

Les trois rejoignirent les autres, ils visitèrent la ville qu'ils n'avaient pas vue depuis un moment. Ils profitèrent de cette journée ensemble.  
Aphrodite notait tous les changements de comportement. Le Cancer n'embêtait pas Mû et ce dernier lui tournait autour comme pour essayer de savoir quelque chose.  
Milo et Camus ne s'était que très peu adressés la parole. Cela allait s'avérer plus compliqué de les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Mais à chaque tentative du poisson vers Milo ou Camus, Aiolos l'attrapait et l'empêchait. 

_\- « Shura, tu ne veux pas t'occuper de ton archer ? Râla-t-il_

_\- Ce n'est pas mon archer. Gronda Shura en rougissant. »_

Pendant ce temps, le Bélier s'assit à côté du Cancer qui était à une table extérieure d'un petit bar et le regarda dans les yeux. Angelo se senti un peu mal à l'aise, depuis le début de l'après-midi Mû le fixait.

__

_\- « Y'a un problème ? demanda Death. »_

Mû fait un léger non de la tête, néanmoins il se rapprocha encore un peu. Il analysa le cosmo d'Angelo, c'était le même que celui qu'il avait ressenti cette nuit. Le bélier se posait maintenant encore plus de question. 

_\- « Death Mask, pourquoi t'es-tu occupée de moi hier ?  
_

_\- Quoi ! dit-il en s'étouffant avec sa boisson. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »_

Mû ne le lâcha pas du regard, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il commanda une boisson pour rester encore un peu avec lui. Au fond il se demandait si son ancien ami n'essayait pas de réparer les choses entre eux. Il comptait attendre d'avoir plus de preuve mais si c'était bien ça, il serait ravi de l'aider.

Du côté de Milo, ce dernier faisait le tour des boutiques de nourriture à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. Il se pencha pour mieux regarder la pâtisserie d'une des boutiques, il vit quelqu'un se placer à côté de lui. Le scorpion leva les yeux et vit Camus qui lui tenait un petit sac. Milo le prit pour regarder ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. C'était une pâtisserie au chocolat. 

_\- « C'est ta favorite. Fit Camus, un peu gêné. »_

Le septième gardien le regardait toujours fixement, Camus essayait de se rattraper c'était sûr, aussi sûr que sa constellation était celle du scorpion. Mais un simple gâteau ne suffirait pas, enfin c'était déjà un début il se souvenait au moins ça. 

_-« Milo, accepterais-tu de m'accorder juste quelques minutes ce soir. Demande Camus._

_\- Oui, ce soir avant de rentrer je t'accorderai quelque minute._

_\- Merci. »_

Milo se redressa et retourna vers les autres, suivit de près par le Verseau.  
Kanon fit un grand sourire en les voyant ensemble. 

_\- « On dirait que le prince des glaces se rapproche du scorpion. Lança-t-il en ricanant._

_\- Laisse les tranquille ! gronda Aphrodite. Après si tu tiens tant à ce que l'on parle de romance on pourrait parler de…_

_\- Dite moi, il ne ferait pas super chaud aujourd'hui ? cria Kanon pour changer de sujet le plus vite possible._

_\- Je le savais ! il s'est passé quelque chose ! Ne viens pas là mon chou, faut qu'on parle ! dit Aphrodite en sautant sur Kanon._

_\- Mais laisse-moi ! Ce dernier l'évita de justesse »_

Le reste du groupe explosa de rire en voyant la scène, c'était surréaliste mais venant des chevaliers d'or tout était possible.  
Mu se leva et parti chercher les deux hommes laissant les autres derrière lui. Il les calma et le petit groupe reprit leur promenade.  
La chaleur devait de moins en moins supportable, sa vue se troublait, ses membres devenaient lourds…Puis il se sentit basculer, il s'attendait à ressentir une violente douleur, ses forces les quittèrent… « CAMUS ! » fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit. 

* * *

_**~Colisée~**_

Aiola regardait le Taureau et le Gémeau entraînaient les nouvelles recrues, Aldébaran s'amusait à les faire valser dans tous les sens. Saga donna un léger côté au Brésilien pour lui montrer le comportement bizarre du plus jeune. Les deux hommes virent s'asseoir à ses côtés. 

_\- « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive le chaton ? demanda le géant._

_\- Je croix que j'ai fait une connerie. Répondit-il_

_-Raconte-nous. Dit Saga en lui tapotant l'épaule. _

_\- Hier soir j'étais avec Marine, on jouait à des jeux vidéo. Et…_

_\- Et ? firent les deux autres chevaliers d'or._

_\- Eh bien, j'ai voulu lui faire un simple câlin mais ça a déparé. Et j'ai merdé._

_\- Mais arrête de tourner autour du pot ! Tu lui as dit quelque chose de mal ? questionna Saga_

_\- Non pire…_

_\- Tu lui as touché la poitrine sans faire exprès ? demanda Aldébaran._

_\- Mais non ne soyez pas bête ! Je lui ai donné un coup sans faire exprès et j'ai fait tomber son masque ! Elle s'est enfuie juste après mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi… »_

Les gardiens du second et troisième temple se regardèrent les yeux grands ouverts. Ils avaient aussi compris que le lion avait oublié ce que cela signifiait. Saga soupira et décida de lui rafraîchir la _mémoire._

_\- « Aiola, je vais te rappeler quelque chose. Quand un homme voit le visage d'une femme chevalier c'est pire que de la voir nue, dans ce cas elle a deux solutions… Fit Saga._

_\- Le tuer ou L'aimer. Continua Aldé._

_\- QUOI !? hurla le gardien du cinquième temple._

_\- Il avait vraiment oublié. Soupira la gémeau_

_\- Ah ah ah ! Notre lionceau n'en loupe pas une ! ria Aldébaran à gorge déployée._

_\- Mais vous pensez qu'elle va me tuer quand ?_

_\- Mais t'en fais exprès ! Si elle y avait pensé elle l'aurait déjà fait ! s'énerva le troisième chevalier. »_

Aiola était complètement perdu, tout se chamboulait dans sa tête. Le lion savait qu'il avait vraiment fait une énorme bêtise, il avait sûrement blessé Marine, ce qui expliquerait sa fuite. 

_\- « Je dois la retrouver et m'excuser ! Si elle souhaite m'affronter j'accepterai ! Merci de m'avoir expliqué ! cria-t-il en partant en courant._

_\- C'est moi ou peu de gens ici comprennent vraiment ce qu'on leur explique ? Dit Saga d'un air vraiment dépité._

_\- Ah ah ah ah ! Ils sont plus jeunes que nous, Saga._

_\- Tu as à peu près le même âge qu'eux »_

Le Gémeau se leva et fit un signe d'au revoir à son frère d'arme. Il partit en direction du palais du grand pope.  
Aiolia rechercha Marine dans tout le sanctuaire, il finit par la trouver. Le lion courut vers elle et l'attrapa pour lui faire un câlin.

__

_\- «Je suis désolé Marine!_

_\- Aiolia, il faut que l'on parle. »_

A Suivre ~ 

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour moi dire ce que vous en pensez 😊


End file.
